


高阶关联

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 1





	高阶关联

*

“说是英短是短鼻猫，在高空有窒息危险不能上飞机来着。”

告别的时候金珉奎按住英短爪子轻轻朝着徐明浩挥动，低音泡嗓音提升八度进入令人发指的高音域。“明浩再见！”徐明浩被受用地逗笑，和跨物种儿子短暂离别的伤感被冲淡了一些。  
鱼糕对着猫笼锁头拱起亮泽的黑栗色鼻尖，圆融瞳孔里胶黏成一体的两个伺主挥动着前爪同自己挥手告别。大Daddy还掐住自己的爪腕摇晃，什么嘛，临别致辞我也会的！“喵喵喵喵—！”  
“爹地s再见！”  
比现实更现实的问题是鱼糕正享受着舒适沐浴外加精修剪毛，还被人拿着金枪鱼肠诱骗着服务，暂时没有挂念两脚兽情侣的想法。

过往行人可能不会怀疑身处宠物店玻璃橱窗内的是艺人，但是不规则镜框和华丽镜链未免太过舞台风，颇有“你理应知道我是谁但却不该知道”的意味。金珉奎些许委屈地默默打量两块甲虫表壳般光滑锃亮的偏光镜片，“那个，和我在一起有这么害怕被认出来吗？”  
报纸被轻轻拉至鼻尖下五厘米，徐明浩拨低眼镜露出意有所指的目光。金珉奎随对应方向仔细看去，沙发卡座对面杂志架上的花绿封面标题比光剑都刺眼：金珉奎徐明浩新婚即喜？宽松出行尽显孕味十足！

金珉奎沉默无言，模糊镜头下正是二人前些日在小区遛猫消食的画面。徐明浩穿着oversize的水洗蓝衬衫，倒也使孕说破天荒地假性成立，身侧的Alpha怀里生性乖巧的鱼糕翘着两团前爪简直能和人类婴儿以喵乱真。徐明浩开口幽幽补充，“我早就跟你说，猫咪不是那个抱法。”

鱼糕伸开双臂在猫抓垫上迂回摩擦，耳朵贴紧猫头偷偷探听谈话确认硝烟状况，直到一旁手持风筒的店员小妹妹打量着二人神色为难地开口：“这位，徐先生？可以移步到店门口通风处吗？”  
徐明浩方才反应过来捂上腺体，跳动的信息素味道状似猫薄荷，此刻正在屋内的宠物间引起肆虐风暴。这会关在两侧墙体上的猫笼里都传来呼噜噜的哼声，像是鱼糕在茶几下潜行拱弄徐明浩踝骨讨要牛奶的撒娇。他赶紧起身去外面的休息区坐下，门口的鱼骨形风铃被磕绊地叮当作响。

*  
媒体的捕风捉影也要归咎于金珉奎刚刚结束的带娃综艺，团体空白期延长后也因此幸运地二度刷高国民度，甚至凭借和素人小女孩Jelly的组合拿到新人赏。刚开始接触只有自己膝关节高的人类幼崽也是手忙脚乱，名叫Jelly的可爱素人小女孩认生，除了父亲只肯接触Omega，第一次相互见面就因为怪哥哥的笨拙编发躲在床板下不肯面对摄像机。

茫然带娃期时家里四处都是晶亮头绳，徐明浩甚至从沙发垫下掏出过彩色的迷你橡筋。金珉奎一逢在家就拿着手机横屏观摩编发教程，看到半夜深更哈欠爬了满脸，最终把屏幕伸到陪读家长徐明浩面前。  
视频里是另一位Omega看了会流泪的小女孩父亲，正拿着吸尘器吹筒把头发吸入塑形圆柱，再用头绳迅速套成整齐的马尾。徐明浩大惊失色，“你知道这是不行的吧！孩子的头发卷进去怎么办？”  
金珉奎揉揉眼睛，叹了口气。“当然了。”Omega凑近观察他眼下日渐瘀积的淡青，安慰道初为人伪父也要一步一步来。第二天起床后入目的仍是在沙发上蜷睡成一团的金珉奎，明明说好再看五分钟就回房休息，蓬乱额发上也扎满了练习用滑稽彩绳，只能心疼地踮起脚掌回屋为对方装好背包，从奶瓶杯到布质童话书都一股脑放入，徐明浩用食指一一小心拎起估判上面沾染Jelly或是金珉奎口水的可能性。

直到出门五分前新手爸爸才甩着鼻尖从沙发上弹跳起来，临行到玄关又被平日自居不太粘黏的Omega抵着额头磨磨蹭蹭。  
“别想多，Jelly应该会比较喜欢我的信息素来着。”

这么多年喜欢的就是反复从笨手笨脚到令人赞叹的你呀。

*  
系统维护修复后的代理爸爸大受好评，无惧高海拔眩晕症的Jelly现在的常用坐椅就是alpha脖颈，走路要牵衣角，蔬菜泥要用塑料调羹颤颤巍巍地分享给对方一勺。节目在暖心融融的氛围里里走向尾声，后期也毫不吝啬地打上了“我们珉奎做的好！”的花字。

“诶咦，真是没想到。”夫胜宽拿着遥控器的手微微颤抖，套娃式评论电视里的放送型评论。徐明浩已经在聊天室里“提醒”过，务必确保播放区13/13的收看率。这几天在中国拍画报的文俊辉也未能幸免，索性直接截屏流量收费短信给他，“这个算我份子钱里哦。”  
放送尾声出演嘉宾照例要和剧组喝庆功宴，徐明浩又确认了一次kkt，手中的遥控几乎快把电视频道熬冷了。鱼糕睡在他小腹上，徐明浩揉着猫咪侧身躲藏的肚皮，双方共同占据了生物体最柔软舒适的位置。

直到金珉奎摇摇晃晃被制片人扶到门口，状态很明显是喝了点酒的漂浮快意，栽倒在沙发上直接把猫咪伸手拂到地上去抱卖凶的另一只。徐明浩插着臂膀闪躲开来，脸颊上的三根假拟猫须明晃晃地挂着字符：先确认一下你身上有没有别的猫味。  
实际上什么也不挑的鱼糕轻轻跳走了。

金珉奎顶级委屈地把头往对方的怀抱里送：“明明是我的Omega，给我抱一下嘛！“感受着对方紧靠着他微微摇晃的弧度，徐明浩声音也逐渐软下来，轻轻地问：“今天和Jelly暂时告别，小女孩有没有哭鼻子？”  
金珉奎咧开嘴笑，更像是在猜谜的醉呓。“有吗，还是没有？”  
“好了，真的有。”接触地已经从手臂转移到锁骨三角区，“我哄了好久才哄好，而且再三保证我不会忘记她。”  
徐明浩似乎对这个答案满意，又不满意似的开口：“我们珉奎，这么有耐心呢。”  
听不懂调笑和嗔怪的人是傻瓜，Alpha好整以暇地将错就错。“当然，比起明浩Jelly太好哄多了。”然后又赶紧在徐明浩胸腔提气入肺前拎猫一般捏捏对方的后颈皮，包裹着鲜活腺体的后颈像是生长的白色竹节。  
”但我愿意！上班好累，好想明浩。”

猫咪弓起的背部缓和平坦下来，相伴多年的默契使Omega懂得情绪是比信息素更需亟待安抚的领域。徐明浩指尖慢慢划过Alpha簇生起来的眉骨。“知道了，我也一样呢。“

*  
金珉奎的信息素是牛奶沐浴露味，他的是薄荷漱口水味。“牛奶是牛奶，牛奶沐浴露是牛奶沐浴露。”刚刚确认关系的时候就被Alpha煞有其事一板一眼地纠正，在那之后他也迎来汹涌潮热的分化期。队友大闻一口空气后啧啧称奇，“你们根本就是命定的盥洗室couple吧！”

二人心虚地对视一眼，沉默地抹去了恋爱初期多次躲在宿舍厕所交流恋情的事实。他无法否认自己的性向和信息素长势都被金珉奎的须后水气味狠狠蛊惑过。颠簸的滚筒洗衣机上不仅能躺靠，促狭浴室角落里的方形地漏还冲淡过不少神秘液体。徐明浩确是害羞，清晨拿着信息素除味剂对着空气二度猛喷。结果清早起床放水的全圆佑险些被混合试剂气味强窒息，一秒退出对金珉奎大喊：“呀！昨晚又在里面搞生化？！”

交往十多年后的情侣驾轻就熟，买下新居而开办乔迁派对时，哥哥们被大灌烧酒急于找厕所。徐明浩轻飘飘丢下一句，“现在信息素还在里面好好地融合着呢，暂时不推荐使用。”  
这哥什么时候也变得如此限制级？夫胜宽第一反应是用中指用力塞住耳朵，“我不该受成人世界荼毒的！”

*  
“海城？为什么要去海城？”  
徐明浩努力在威尼斯和普吉岛后面添加上中国东北部的备选词，探望故乡当然是好的选择，但未免和蜜月游印象地相差甚远。一经提问，金珉奎脸上居然露出淡淡的红晕，“不是快中国新年了吗？明浩不想回去看爸爸妈妈吗？”

以往由于工作使然经常是爸妈启程赶往韩国看看他的工作日常，说起来是第一次传统意义上的领alpha回门。成员不知道从什么途径得知到婚庆红包习俗，各自包了好厚的信封送给他。“俊尼说的嘛！”

文俊辉的红包简直是薄薄一张飞片，还要抠了好久才能抠到滑落至纸包底部的纸条。徐明浩嘴角抽搐地展开读出：吵架收容所兑换卷。  
对方在他品读字面含义前就赶快逃离，“先走一步，早生贵子！”

贵子？金珉奎最近在为中国行努力学习交际型中文，这个单词在脑海里是有着语音印象的，恍惚记忆代指可以装下许多杂物的碗橱等大型家居。徐明浩红了脸纠正，“是叫我们早些生宝宝的意思。”

“你想要宝宝吗？”他转头问自己的Alpha丈夫。对方被话题的严重性惊到，瞪大眼睛轻轻凑近他的鼻尖，“明浩不想吗？”

他赶紧摇摇头表示并非在表态否决，“没有的事，只是觉得有点突然。”话一经出口自己也难以信服，抛开十年爱情长跑又在两年前公布恋情，为家庭添加新成员的期希冀被一个小心存放的秘匣暂且锁住，现在两人一猫的生活也很好，但他想尽全力，让珉奎更幸福一点。  
无端提问也只是在和丈夫确认一个早已明了答案的事实罢了，牛奶沐浴露的香精味道，浴花蒸潮的味道，小婴儿头皮的味道都是他和金珉奎的共同偏好。

“那，咳，下一个发情期不如…咳。”  
还是无法将造人这样的大胆词汇宣之于口，对方在这个方面倒是又急又敏锐。“明浩！你同意了？”  
徐明浩努力在以网页搜索的专业知识为底气充当医学专家，“嗯，听说那个…易感期蝌蚪游得快点。”

以科研说法大开工口论调并不能掩盖其真实目的，地上还躺着两个整齐地堆放着衣物和被匿名橘姓人士赞助的济州岛特产的敞口大行李箱。金珉奎隔着重重杂物去追他的手腕的嘴唇，小脚趾不偏不倚正撞行李箱滑轮，马上就揪皱着脸抱住拖鞋悠悠倒地。Omega赶紧弯下腰查看却被背后一把抱住攻击肋下，双手交合在胸前因痒意止不住颤着的咯咯笑意。

下一秒就确实已经笑不出来，Alpha佯装受痛只为可以瞄准腺体精准吞咬刺破。在牛奶香精冲到太阳穴之前一切都还有机会喊停，直到被推倒撞散了一叠折好的衣物，最后的记忆是金珉奎伸出温热手掌覆上他的眼睛，笑着承诺“闭眼相信我就好。”然后就像塞入猫薄荷的猫玩具一般任对方飞扑撕咬。

清晨的闹铃声被强行塞入迷蒙的脑神经，薄荷牛奶是绝佳的机理麻醉剂。徐明浩醒来的时候发现自己脖子上缠绕着一圈充电线，无法分辨主人的半节裤管缠在门把手上。出发两小时前发现行李一片狼籍还睡过了头，赶紧用了点力气地拍拍金珉奎脸侧叫醒对方。

“金珉奎醒醒！我们起迟了！”  
像是救生员一般按压对方胸口才把睡眠力远胜睡美人的Alpha喊醒，徐明浩赶紧把他推进卫生间以免小花树再次扎根进枕头，转身急匆匆的把手提箱合盖封箱。

机场时尚在紧迫倒计时面前不值一提，走过那个快门堪比眨眼的马路时还好好的担心了一把，结果预想中的媒体镜头没见到半个影子，出境航站楼前空空荡荡。  
实则是众多娱记没料到改签，以为错过时机就已纷纷离开罢了，两三个粉丝还在寒风里蹲着等待，看到二位几十年如一日的风衣短靴风就确认来人。  
“珉奎哥哥明浩哥哥！真的祝福你们，请收下我的手工花束，祝你们新婚快乐！”女生递来层层叠叠的精致包扎，上面代替毛绒玩偶点缀的是几个塑料封装类似香烟的盒子，徐明浩又羞又惊地用渔夫帽一把盖上，新婚夫妇竟被当街赠送计生用品！

好不容易登上航班，缺失一整晚睡眠的Omega被风波折磨到想立刻倒头就睡，前一晚意犹未尽的胡闹，生死时速赶来机场又遇到令人瞠目结舌的礼遇，每件事都有点哭笑不得。被徐明浩几次拍下在脸上作乱的手后，金珉奎揣揣不安地提问，“我们倒不是在倦怠期吧？”

“我现在合上眼睛不想说话的样子就是倦怠期。”  
“那，怎么办？”  
“让我睡一会就行了。”


End file.
